Dasar ini menyusahkan
by kurama no yokay
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto siswa akademi konha,akademi kesatria dan penyihir suatu malam dia menyelamatkan serang malaikat akan kah mereka bisa menghadapi rintangan kedepan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Sore telah datang jalanan kota itu mulai ramai dengan lautan Manusia yang telah selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka,langin telah berubah menjadi jingga mengiringi raja siang untuk berganti dengan sang ratu angin sore membelai surai pirang lelaki yang sedang memandang perginya mentari di balik cakrawala mata sapirnya terlihat sendu.

"sekali lagi,hari yang menyebalkan"

Desah lelaki itu dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto siswa akademi Konoha,sebuah akademi yang cukup memiliki nama didalam dunia ksatria dan penyihir setiap siswanya dapat mudah di kenali dengan memakai seragam seperti rompi dengan pusaran merah di bagian punggung.

" **sudah lupakan dia,kau tidak pantas dengan triplek berambut permen kapas itu"**.

"kau tidak membantu,Kurama lebih baik kau diam kawan" desah Naruto.

" **terserah kau,baik aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu"** kata sosok rubah seukuran anjing Golden readriver itu,lelaki disampingya sedikit tertarik.

"apa?".

" **entah mengapa,aku merasa kau akan mendapat sesuatu hal bagus Naruto"** ucap Kurama sambil memandang patnernya ini.

"semoga saja,ayo kita pulang"

Langit telah menghitam ribuan bintang mulai menanpakkan sinar redupnya untuk menemani Bulan,dalam remang malam Naruto dan Kurama menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediaman mereka sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berjarak 9 km dari akademi Konoha.

Tanpa dia ketahui beberapa ratuskilo dari tempatnya tepatnya dilangit terlihat seorang Ras Angel tengah bermanufer menghindari puluhan peluru energi yang diarahkan padanya,mendecit kesal dia lalu berbalik dan dari tangannya dia menembakan beberapa bola energi dan sukses menahan beberapasaat,Mahluk yang menyerangnya berupa iblis burung gagak serangan tadi berasil mengenai beberapa iblis itu malaikat berambut indigo bermata Amestyis itu sedikit melipat sayab dan memutar tubuhnya kesamping sontak dia mendapat kecepatan manufer turun yang tinggi.

Sedangkan dilain sisi Naruto telah selesai makan malam dengan ruba disampingnya entah mengapa malam ini dia ingin sekali keluar,dia lalu menyambar jaket oranye Hitam miliknya melihat hal itu semula Kurama melingkar seperti bola rubah itu mengangkatn kepalanya memandang heran karena tak biasanya lelaki pirang yang sudah 18 tahun bersamanya keluar malam.

" **mau kemana kau?"**

"aku mau keluar,entak kenapa aku sangat ingin aku tidak lama baik sampai jumpa" dia langsung keluar sambil menutup pintu.

" **dasar,eh ah bodo amat"**

Naas malaikat itu berasil terkena serangan di bagian punggung serangan telak dia kehilangan kemanpuan terbang dan terjun bebas kebumi,Naruto dengan santainya menuju kepantai sebuah pantai yang belum diketahui banyak orang pemandangan laut yang memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama malam ini sungguh indah angin laut menghembus tubuhnya sungguh nikmat.

"enaknya,sungguh salah satu tempat yang pas untuk melepas stres"

Saat mendongak keatas sebuah siluet masuk dalam pandangan mata dengan cepat dia menggunakan sihir pandangan malam dari bolla matanya muncul sebuah pentagram berwarna hijau,setelah sihir selesai dia mampu melihat sama baiknya dimalam hari alangkah terkejutnya sosok itu apadah perempuan.

"sial,kalo jatuh pasti mati"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju pohon paling dekat dia lalu melompat tinggi dan behasil menangkap orang yang terjun bebas dari langit,namun wajahnya sontak memerah saat melihat mahluk dipelukanya sekarang tak bisa dipungkiri dia memiliki wajah yang cantik namun, baju atas yang terbakar menunjukan dada bulat besar padat putih mulus dengan puting ping agak coklat ingat Uzumaki Naruto adalah lelaki normal.

"prempuan ini sebenarnya kenapa"rututnya.

Dengan cepat dia melepas jaket dan memasangkanya pada wanita pingsan ini saat selesai dia berbalik,sorot matanya tajam memandang 12 sosok iblis gagak yang sudah mengepung diatasnya mereka mulai menyiapkan bola energi ditangan masing masing beberapa detik kemudian bola-bola itu melesat menuju tempat malaikat dan Naruto berada.

" _Air wall_ "guma Naruto

Dua belas bola energi itu meledak bersamaan saat asab menghilang tempat naruto berdiri tidak menerima dampak serangan,secepat kilat sudah ada pedang ditanganya dengan blur dia maju menyerang layaknay kilat 6 iblis sudah kalah dengan kepala terpisah bila iblis mati akan langsung menguap menjadi energi yang murni,tinggal 6 sisanya yang maju Naruto hanya tersenyum dia lalu mengumpulkan energi merah ditanganya didepanya ada 4 pentangaram sihir seukuran 2 meter paling depan dan 30cm baling ahkir atau didepan bola yang dipegang Naruto bola itu ditempakkan,efek penguat serangan itu 4x kekuatanya.

"hah,lebih baik aku bawa pulang saja"

Suara kicauan burung pagi masuk pada indra pendengaran perempuan yang tengah mengeliat ditempat tidur sederhana itu,saat membuka mata dan memfokuskan pandangan ruangan kamar yang cukup rapi dia dapati,saat memcoba bangun rasa sakit menjalar dari punggungnya saat meringis dia mendengar sesuatu.

" **lebih baik,kau tidur saja"**

Sontak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit itu celingak celinguk mencari siapa yang bicara,Kurama hanya mendesah dia lalu menjulurkan kepalanya memandang prempuan itu hening beberapa detik sampai.

"Kyaa,lucunya"dia sudah mendapat jeweran di pipi.

" **oe,lepaskan oe"**.

Tanpa dia sadari kelakuanya diawsi oleh lelaki pirang dengan mata biru dan tiga tanda lahir seperti kumis di setip pipinya,lelaki itu lalu berdahem untuk mendapat perhatian perempuan itu dan sukses malaikat jatuh itu lengsung melepas kurama.

"kau sudah sadar"kata Naruto sambil menaruh senampan Makanan.

"iya,terimakasih sudah menolongku".

"kita belum berkenalan,namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal panggil saja Naruto aku kurang suka formal"kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hinata,Hyuga Hinata salam kenal dan terimakasih telah menolong diriku"kata Hinata.

"tidak masalah,oh kenapa kau dikejaroleh gagak?" terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"kalo tidak mau jawab,tidak apa"sebelum berdiri lengan Naruto ditahan oleh Hinata.

"apa kau pernah dengar,klan Outshuki"Naruto Cuma mengangguk.

"aku dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Outshuki Toneri,namun aku menolak dan kabur mereka lalu mengirim mahluk tadi malam untuk menangkapku aku bisa kabur sampai aku sedikit lengah dan mendapat luka mungkin kalo tidak kau tolong aku sudah menjadi budak sex sekarang" raut takut dan tubuh bergetar masuk pandangan Naruto sekarang.

"apa kau tahu,kenapa dia menginginkanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"alasanya setahuku,dia menginginkan aku menjadi ratu dan untuk menambah kekuatanya namun aku tahu aku akan Cuma dijadikan sebagai peternakan bagi dia dan aku tidak mau nikah muda "

Naruto lalu menarik Hinata yang bergetar kedalam pelukanya dia membenamkan wajah Hinata pada dadanya,mengusab pelan punggung perempuan itu.

"tidak apa,aku percaya padamu kau aman di konoha"kata Naruto hangat.

"sekalilagi,terimakasih Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil mengusab air mata.

Naruto lalu melirik yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7.01 sekarang giliran dia panik,dengan cepat dia melepas pelukanya pada Hinata dan lari-larian tak jelas Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah panik lelaki yang baru dia kenal,Kurama dia hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan patnernya itu.

"hy,kurama kau jaga Hinata aku pergi dulu by"dengan itu Naruto melesat menuju akademi tak memperdulikan protesan Kurama.

" **dasar bocah tengik"** kata Kurama.

"sudah,jangan marah Kurama-kun"kata Hinata sambil terkikik

Sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari dia sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang berada dijalur larinya,tujuanya satu sampai di sekolah dan menghindari Dia sedikit rasa tenang dia rasakan Naruto menambah kecepatanya saat melihat gerbang mulai ditutup menutup mata dia semakin mempercepat laju larinya pokoknya hari ini tak mau berurusan dengan DIA dan.

"NARUTO KAU TELAT LAGI" kata suara dia.

"hey,halo Iruka Sensei "kata Naruto gugub pada guru yang memiliki bekas luka diwajahnya itu.

"sekarang,apa alasanmu" kata iruka sambil bersedekap.

"semalam aku menolong orang,karena lukanya aku bergadang dan kesiangan"kata Naruto menyakinkan,hy benarkan.

"ho,begitu"balas Iruka.

"boleh aku masuk,Sensei"pinta Naruto.

"boleh,setelah kau mencabuti rumput dibelakang"ucabnya sambil melempar tang pada Naruto.

Suara bel menunjukan pergantian jam,Jam ke3 Naruto baru boleh masuk beruntung guru mapel ini kosong dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju tempat duduk ia lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja andai ada yang bisa melihat aura disekelilingnya adalah aura ungu gelap depresi dan sayangnya dikelas itu ada yang tak lain adalah Sara.

"e,kenapa dia?"kata suigetsu.

"entah"

Naruto seperti ini salahkan iruka yang menceramahi habis-habisan namun aura itu tidak lama saat guru mapel ini hadir,dia adalah Kurenai wanita yang mengajar sihir ilusi bukan sifat Naruto yang melamun dalam pelajaran namun karena sosok yang dia selamatkan tadi malam seenaknya masuk dalam pikiran dia menggelengkan kepalanya namun Kurenai tahu dan menegurnya.

"Naruto-kun,apa ada yang mengganggumu"kata Kurenai.

"maaf,tidak ada"

Bel pulang telah berbunyi siswa siswi akademi tersebut berhamburan untuk pulang namun bukan untuk Naruto dia kini membawa beberapa tumpuk buku dengan tebal 30 cm tiap buku,salahkan saja pada dirinya yang melamun saat pelajaran Iruka.

"aku heran,kadang dia baik kadang kejam"gerutu Naruto

Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor dia tidak melihat ada orang di depanya sontak dia bertabrakan dengan dia buku yang dia bawa berserakan ,saat meminta maaf alangkah terkejutnya siapa yang dia tabrak prempuan berambut Indigo bermata amesthyis dan dia yang Naruto tolong semalam dan tingal di rumahnya.

"Hinata sedang apa kau disini? Dan bagai mana lukamu?" kata Naruto.

"maaf,aku kesini karena disuruh seorang wanita berambut Hitam dan membawa babi kesini soal luka dia sudah menyembuhkanya Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata.

"pasti orang itu kak Shizune"batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,boleh aku membantumu?"kata Hinata.

"tak usah,oh apa kau tahu tujuan atau alasan orang itu menyuruhmu kemari".

"tidak dia bilang,hanya disuruh datang ke akademi ini dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah"

"aku akan mengantar dirimu,tapi setelah aku menaruh buku ini diperpustakaan mau ikut"kata Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata selalu bersembunyi dibalik badan Naruto menjadi tempat persembunyian dia hanya tertawa tak disangkan prempuan ini memiliki sifat pemalu,setiap orang khususnya laki-laki memandang Hinata dengan bunga saat berpindah pada Naruto menjadi dapat diartikan umpatan,suruhan untuk mati dan itu membuat Naruto swetdro.

"kita telah sampai,ini ruang kepala sekolah"

"trimakasih,Naruto-kun"

Belum sempat Naruto pergi dan Hinata memegang gagang pintu,pintu itu telah terbuka sendiri pelakunya adalah wanita berambut pirang berdada jumbo yang terlihat muda siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsunade Senju kepala akademi konoha.

"kau datang juga Hinata-san,dan kebetulan kau datang bocah" kata Tsunade.

"memang apa yang kau rencanakan nenek" kata Naruto curiga.

Dan cerita sudah masuk ruangan dimana Naruto sebelah mata berkedut,Hinata tampak terkejut dan Tsunade tersenyum sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto,bagai mana tidak neneknya sekaligus salah satu walinya itu mengambil keputusan dimana Hinata tinggal dirumahnya dan sekolah disini,itu tidak terlalu masalah namun biaya hidup Hinata akan ditanggung oleh Naruto.

"nampaknya kau senang bocah"kata Tsunade.

"kau menyebalkan"kata Naruto.

"kalo Naruto-kun tidak setuju,aku tidak memaksa"kata Hinata.

"baik,aku terima asal setiap aku minta misi kau akan selalu memberinya paham nenek"

Sore telah datang lagi dua insan manusia tengah berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka angin sore menjadi teman pulang mereka,mereka mampir di sebuah sualayan untuk memberi beberapa kebutuhan saat Naruto hendak memborong ramen dia dimarahi oleh Hinata dan berahir satu kantung penuh sayuran dan satu kantung kecil roti kayu manis ditangan Hinata.

"dasar maniak roti"kata Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan karena saat dia ingin minta roti Hinata berubah seperti kucing akan berkelahi,sampai rumah Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa Hinata sudah kedapur untuk memasak saat Naruto hendak kealam mimpi sebuah bau menggugah selera makan membangunkanya sontak dia langsung bergerak cepat kekmeja makan dan makanan lezat sudah terhidang.

"malam ini,aku masak kare Naruto-kun akuharab kau suka"kata Hinata,Naruto menyicipi masakan itu dan.

"ini enak sekali"dengan lahab menghabiskan masakan tersebut.

"ini minumu Naruto-kun,makanya hati-hati" kata Hinata sambil meyerahkan segelas jus jeruk.

"terimakasih"

" **enak sekali kau,mana makananku "** Naruto menyembur setengah jus yang dia minum karena Ulah Kurama.

"makanya kau jangan pacaran terus dengan Gumi"balas Naruto.

" **bodo,sekarang mana jatahku"** balas Kurama,Hinata hanya terkikik dia lalu menuju dapur membawakan dua ikan goreng seukuran telapak tangan .

"aku harab,kau suka Kurama-kun"kata Hinata.

"kau berikan makanan apa saja,dia pasti memkanya Hinata".

Benar saja dua ikan itu sudah habis dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit.

"sebenarnya dia itu rubah jenis apa?"kata Hinata.

"dia itu Kitshune atau kyuubi"balas Naruto enteng dan membuat tampilan Hinata tak percaya.

" **mau bukti** " dengan begitu kurama berubah semula elornya 1 kini berubah menjadi 9 dia tidak merubah ukuran tubuh karena akan membuat rumah ini hancur " **percaya"** dan Hinata Cuma mengangguk.

"mau kemana kau Naruto-kun" kata Hinata saat melihat Naruto sudah mengenakan seragam akademi bedanya dia memakai sepatu shinobi,sarung tangan dilapis besi dan sebuah pedang dipunggung jangan lupa ikat kepala berlambang daun .

"ada misi untuk membasmi moster di daerah barat,yang mengganggu para pekerja"kata Naruto sambil mengikat ikat kepalanya.

"apa kau akan pergi sendiri?" kata Hinata sedikit nada kuatir terdengar.

"tenang ini akan menjadi sebentar Kurama jaga rumah,aku pergi dulu by"

" **dasar,hy kau lebih baik tidur dulu sana kalo ada sesuatu panggil aku"** lalu kurama seperti biasa tidur diruangan tengah.

Andai Hinata tau sebenarnya misi Naruto tidak jauh dari tempat dia kini,lebih tepatnya 98 meter dari rumah mereka tinggal misinya adalah membasmi moster yang akan menyerang daerah itu, sekitar rumah sudah dipasang barel pelindung olehnya dan diperkuat oleh Kurama,bukan tanpa sebab kurama tidur di ruang tengah dia disana menjaga penghalang itu.

"dasar,goblin sialan"

Puluhan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah mengarah pada kerumuna goblin dari pentagrap muncul ribuan tombak api yang siap membakar apa saja yang menjadi sasaran,dengan kode tangan tombak itu melesat menancab dan membakar habis para Goblin.

"misi sukses"

Dengan jentikan jari pentagrap sihir berwarna kuning tercipta dikakinya dan menelan tubuh Naruto tubuh berahir di kamarnya,tanpa pikir panjang dia memeluk yang ia anggab guling namun ada yang aneh dia merasa guling ini begitu padat,kenyal,lembut dan bulat.

"apa Kurama mengganti gulingku ya,ah lupakan aku tidur saja"

Benarsaja Naruto sudah terjatuh kedalam alam mimpi sesekali tanganya meremas benda bulat itu,mungkin ini hanya mimpi erotis yang menyerang sekejap itu yang ada didalam benak Hinata saat merasa ada yang menyetuh ah tidak meremas pelan dada kananya,ajaibnya perbuatan Naruto yang tentu tidak mereka sadari belum cukup untuk membangunkan Hinata.

Mengerjapkan mata karena sinar mentari yang kembali datang disertai sedikit rasa dingin,namun saat menggeliat pelan Hinata mendapat posisi yang nyaman dan hangat semakin memperattubuhnya pada sesuatu yang nyaman di balik badanya.

"nyamanya" gumanya.

"hm" balas suara yang maskulin.

Mata Hinata membulat seketika saat kenal siapa pemilik suara itu menurunkan pandanganya benarsaja sebuah tangan beristirahat dengan damai pada dada kananya,sedangkan Naruto dia mulai membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Hinata mendapat perlakuan ini dipagi hari membuat Tubuh Hinata merinding.

Bagi naruto kini merasa sangat nyaman mencium aroma ini,terasa seperti binatang buas yang ditenangkan oleh pawang namun akan langsung menyerang bila ketenanganya diusik dan pengusiknya sekarang adalah kesadaran,saat dia mulai sadar akibat suara desahan saat mereka saling pandang.

"Kyaa,hantai"

Sebuah tamparan dengan tangan diselimuti aura biru Naruto dapat dipagi Hari,kurama yang asik berjemur diluar hanya menguap dan geleng-geleng kepala merasakan kebodohan Naruto.

...TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Dalam sebuah aula besar terdapat enam orang tengah melingkar lima orang diantaranya mengenakan topi bertulis api,Bumi,Air,Angin,Petir sedangkan seorang mengenakan pakaian layaknya raja,suasana serius terpancar jelas dari mereka Hingga masuklah seorang berambut putih panjang dengan garis merah di bawah matanya.

"seperti biasa kau sibuk,Minato" kata lelaki itu dengan nada jenaka,dengan mulus mendapat lemparan kursi dari Tsunade.

"ada masalah apa,Sensei?" balas Minato.

"ada pengelihatan dari Ogama sannin" kata Jiraiya serius.

"ramalan apa,Jiraiya-sama?" balas Mei.

"kata kakek katak,akan ada yang bermain api dengan Guardian dan bila saat itu tiba kalian harus menenangkan dia,asah dia biarkan dia mengambil ratunya" kata Jiraiya serius.

"lalu,apa kau tahu siapa Guardian itu " kata Minato.

"yang kami tahu,dia memiliki aura yang hangat dan kini dia bersama dengan ratunya" balas Jiraiya dengan nada cengengesen seperti biasa.

"dasar,masalah semakin banyak" kata Tsunade dengan memijit pelipisnya.

Sedangkan dilain tempat seorang lelaki pirang bersin melihat hal itu Hinata menyerahkan sapu tangan namun ditolak halus,dia lebih mementingkan membaca buku setebal kamus sampi dia mulai prustasi wanita disampingnya hanya tertawa lalu menenangkanya.

"sudah sabar Narut-kun,kau pasti bisa" kata Hinata lembut pada Narut yang cemberut layaknya anak yang tidak dibelikan mainan.

"ini menyebalkan"

Tidak bisa disalahkan karena sedari lahir Naruto sudah memiliki cadangan Mana yang besar untuk melakukan Sihir sekala kecil akan sangat menyusahkan,itu kenapa dia lebih memilih tehnik pedang ngambekanya terhenti saat mendengar ketukan ralat doberakan pintu tubuh langsung keringat dingin melihat siapa pelakunya.

"hal-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN " wanita merah itu sudah masuk mode Habanero.

"tenag,Naru jelaskan"

Keringat dingin terus keluar sedangkan Hinata tidak tahu menahu kenapa siapa dan apa yang terjadi hanya cengo,Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan meng hembuskan lewat mulut.

"lebih baik kau mulai"

"ibu,aku hanya belajar" kata Naruto.

"apa penjelasanmu tentang,kenapa ada gadis di ruangan yang sama dengan pakaian atas yang tembus pandang" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Hinata,sontak Hinata mengikuti telunjuk dan degan cepat menyilangkan tanganya didada wajahnya sudah semerah rambut wanita yang menerobos masuk bukan salah Hinata ruangan ini memang panas salahkan saja pada musim panas ini yang membuat tubuh Hinata berkeringat.

"itu" dan sudah habis penjelasan.

"sudahlah,apa tidak ada pelukan untuk ibumu ini" kini senyum keibuan yang dia berikan.

Tanpa disuruh untuk keduakalinya Naruto melompat memeluk sang ibu dia lalu menyuruhnya duduk dengan Hinata kedapur untuk mengambil tiga gelas penuh minuman,Satu gelas rasa jeruk,Satu rasa anggur dan satu rasa stroberi.

"Naru,kenapa kau tidak kenalkan siapa prempuan ini pada ibu" kata Kushina dengan nada ah entah yang pasti membuat Naruto jadi kikuk.

"namanya Hinata Hyuga,dan Hinata ini Ibuku Kushina Uzumaki"

"salam kenal,Kushina-san" kata Hinata.

"tausah formal,panggil saja aku Ibu sama seperti anaku memanggilku" balas Kushina dengan senyum.

"ada apa ibu kemari"

"apa salah kalo seorang ibu mengunjungi anaknya,dan hy Naru" kata Kushina dengan gaya seolah berbisik.

"apa?"

"kau tidak melakukan itu kan" lanjut Kushina watados,mengerti apa yang dimaksut sontak wajah tan itu berubah merah.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR AKU BELUM MELAKUKAN ITU" ledak Naruto.

"haha,hy Hinata-chan kau tahu dimana Kurama" kata Kushina sambil mencari rubah yang selalu bersama Naruto.

"dia tadi keluar,mungkin jalan jalan" balas dia.

"hm,hy Naru malam ini ibu tinggal disini" kata Kushina bagi tuan rumah bagai disambar petir.

"kenapa disini,disini sempit dan kenapa tidak di hotel" kata Naruto gelagapan,dan sang ibu mencium sesuatu.

"kau tidak melakukan hal burukan Naru" kalo hal buruk bukan namun bagai mana menjelaskan kalo malaikat disamping ibunya tinggal serumah denganya.

"Naruto-kun ibumu bisa tinggal dikamar yang kutempati kan,aku malam ini bisa tidur di sofa" kata Hinata polos.

Naruto hanya berwajah datar atas kejujuran Hinata lain dengan Kushina yang sudah siap dengan berondongan pertanyaan pada anak pirang nya ini,aura pembunuh sudah pekat pada diri Kushina ruangan itu terasa dingin bagi kulit Naruto.

"baik aku jelaskan LAGI"

Dan beberapa menit kedepan menjadi menit untuk menceritakan ah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentu di edit kejadian malam pertama,Kushina hanya memasang wajah bangga dia lalu menghambur memeluk Hinata prempuan itu dipeluk seolah dia adalah anak kandungnya.

"aku paham Hinata-chan,beruntung kau bertemu dengan Naru-kun" kata Kushina dengan air mata buaya,sukses membuat kepala Naruto terdapat keringat sebesar biji jagung.

"iya,Kushina-san"

Malam telah tiba dua wanita itu menyiapkan makanan dengan canda tawa sedangkan Naruto dia keluar untuk melakukan Misi,masakan puntelah selesai Hinata membantu Kushina untuk menyiapkan Hidangan malam kini ibu bersurai rubi itu kagum dengan kecekatatan Hinata sebuah senyum terpatri dibibirnya akibat sebuah rasa yang menyentil hatinya acara makan punberlalu sampai Hinata bertanya sesuatu.

"ibu,apa aku boleh bertanya?" kata Hinata mulai canggung,melihat hal itu Kushina memberikan senyum hangatnya.

"mau tanya apa,jangan takut Nata-chan silhkan"

"rasanya,aku pernah melihat wajah anda anda seperti sang Ratu" tanya Hinata.

"kalo memang iya kenapa"

"jadi,Naruto-kun adalah" sebelum selesai Kushina memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"ini permintaan anak itu,dia tidak mau diperlakukan istimewa dia ingin melihat dunia dengan setatus biasa dia sadar kalo dia mengungkapkan status aslinya sekarang maka orang disekelilingnya hanya penjilat apa kau paham Nata-chan,dan aku yakin kau bukan orang dari golongan itu serta dia ingin menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri" jawab Kushina.

"lalu,kenapa Kushina-sama yakin sampi segitunya" balas Hinata tak percaya.

"karena Naru-kun percaya padamu,karena kau layaknya rembulan Ratu malam bagi Naruto yang seperti mentari Raja siang" kata Kushina.

"namun bulan tidak bisa bersama matahari" coba sanggah Hinata.

"namun bulan mendapat sinarnya dari matahari,Matahari dengan sinarnya memberi kehidupan sedangkan Bulan dia menerangi mahluk hidup didalam tidurnya Hinata" balas Kushina

"terimakasih ibu telah mempercayaiku" kata Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.

Kelain sisi meninggal kan rumah yang menghangat dikarenakan obrolan dua orang kaum hawa yang kemungkinan akan terikat dengan ikatan kekeluargaan ,kesisi dimana seorang lelaki pirang dengan patner rubahnya sedang melawan 5 Titan dan 2 Dragon yang tersisa dari satu kelompok yang berisi Goblin,Titan dan Dragon.

" **lebih baik,kau punya rencana mereka merepotkan"** kata Kurama tanpa menurunkan kesiagaan.

"pancing Titan kedaerah selatan disana aku akan eksekusi mereka,kau lawan Naga itu" kata Naruto dengan terengah engah,dari sisi kepalanya mengeluarkan darah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

" **yakin kau mau melakukanya,lihat kondisimu aku tak mau mati dihajar Ibu dan siratumu BAKA"** kata kurama sambil melancarkan Bijudama,serangan sukses untuk menumbangkan 4 titan dan memberi luka pada Naga yang menyebalkan adalah mereka dapat dengan cepat beregenerasi sampai seolah tak pernah ada luka ditubuh mereka,Naga dapat dikalahkan bila kristal didadanya hancur atau Tubuhnya hancur sampai menjadi debu.

"percayalah padaku,sekarang lakukan."

Dengan itu Naruto membuat pengalih perhatin pada ke5 Titan dan sukses mereka mengejar Naruto kearah selatan dimana tempat tersebut adalah Hutan,dimana ribuan pohon menjulang setinggi 30 meter dengan diameter 6 meter,dengan cepat mereka memasuki barisan pepohona,Seringai terpasang dibibir Naruto dia lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya.

"rasakan ini _Block Magic:Freezing_ ".

Muncul lingkaran sihir dari kaki paraTitan mereka seolah membeku,tak menyiakan momen ini dengan cepat Naruto menebas tengkuk titan didekatnya sampai terpisah merentangkan kedua tanganya pada dua titan di kiri dan kanan dia lalu menggunakan sihir angin berupa sabit angin dua lagi tewas.

"tinggal dua"

Dengan kilat dia berpindah ketengkuk titan perempuan dan menggunakan pedang menebas tengguknya,Titan terahir dia menyalurkan Mana yang diubah menjadi elemen angin pada pedangnya dia melakukanya untuk menebas jenis Titan yang ini.

"rasakan ini,kulit besi"

Armor Titan sudah terkapar dan berubah menjadi Uap layaknya Titan bila mati,pertarungan yang tidak imbang dimana diawal misi prediksi melenceng karena bantuan monster terus datang sehingga menimbulkan korbn luka yang banyak dari pihak Naruto yang membuat dia seperti sekarang,menjadi pria sendirian mengacungkan pedangnya menghadapi musuh yang tersisa bersama Kurama,semua demi untuk memberi kesempatan bagi yang lain untuk sampai Zona aman.

"kau berasil Naruto" kata seorang peria yang barusaja datang.

"kalian telat,Kakashi sensei" kata Naruto dia lalu menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan berdiri,sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum mata khasnya.

"lebih baik,hah kau dibawa kerumah sakit" belum sempat Naruto menjawab dia sudah tumbang,dan langsung ditangkap Kakashi dan dibawa kerumah sakit sedangkan Kurama dia diobati oleh salah satu tim anbu walaupun itu berpengaruh kecil.

Pagi telah datang lagi saat Kushina bagun dan membuaka pintu kamarnya dia dibuat kagum,soalnya rumah itu seolah bersinar karena kebersihanya benar benar bersih lantai sudah di pel,korden rapi dan jendela sudah di poles,saat kedapur sudah ada makanan yang masih mengebulkan uap pertanda baru matang,melirik jam yang masih menunjukan jam 5.05 sungguh rajin orang ini sudah seperti.

"keriteria istri yang baik,siapa yang melakukan ini ya"

Saat ibu berambut merah itu asik berpikir Hinata keluar dari kamarnya sudah mengenakan seragam akademi Konoha,dan otak Kushina sudah mendapat jawaban atas peranyaanya dia lalu memanggil Hinata untuk makan pagi dan Kushina mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat Hinata seperti ada yang mengganggu.

"Nata-chan,ada yang menggangumu?" kata Kushina lembut pada Hinata.

"tidak ada,namun entah aku merasa kuatir" balasnya Jujur.

"apa soal Naru?" dan Hinata tak menjawab.

"kalo dia aku juga kuatir,namun hanya doa yang bisa aku lakukan dan percaya dia akan tidak apa apa"

Ketukan dipintu menghentikan obroan mereka saat Hinata membuka pintu,seorang bertopeng kucing daripostur tubuh dia adalah wanita melihat wajah penasaran wanita itu lalu memperkenalkan diri siapa dia.

"aku anbu,aku membawa kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto kini dirawat dirumah sakit Konoha"

Setelah itu wanita tersebut langsung pergi menghilang Hinata langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan memberi info ini pada Kushina,dengan bergegas mereka menuju rumah sakit Konoha tempat dimana Naruto dirawat saat sampai mereka langsung bertanya pada resepsionis tentang rungan rawat Naruto dan ditunjukanpada Nomor 98.

"terimakasih"

Dan mereka langsung keruangan itu didepan ruangan Kurama sedang melingkar seperti bola tepat didepan pintu,dia terbangun saat merasakan kehadiran dua orang akrap baginya .

" **kalian datang juga,bisa gantikan aku disini dia aman mungkin sedang tidur"** kata Kurama dengan nada mengantuk.

"trimakasih,sekarang kau bisa tidur Kurama-kun" kata Hinata.

"ayo kita lihat,Hinata-chan" ajak Kushina masuk.

Didalam di kasur terlihat Naruto terbalut perban dan Gips terpasang ditubuhnya menyangga tulang yang patah,mata dua prempuan itu mulai berkaca dipenuhi air mata melihat anak dalam kondisi ini dan bagi Hinata entah kenapa ini terasa mengiris hatinya.

"ibu,Naruto-kun" sebelum selesai dia dipeluk Kushina.

"aku tahu,aku juga merasakan hal sama tenang saja dia adalah anak yang kuat percayalah padanya"

Berusaha menghibur namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan aliran air mata dipipi,Ibu yang normal mana didunia ini tega melihat anakknya seperti itu Kushina lalu membawa Hinata kebangku disamping ranjang .

"ibu,kenapa sampai seperti itu,dia orang baik yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku" kata Hinata disela tangisnya.

"sudah,Naru akan sedih bila kau sedih ini sudah resiko Hinata " wanita itu lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Rasa penasaran hinggap pada benak Kushina,sebuah tanda tanya besar kenapa dia bisa seakrap ini dengan wanita yang baru ditemui anakny punjuga kenapa bisa mereka saling menerima seolah sudah berhubungan sangat lama.

'apa ini ,mungkinkah ini jalinan benang merah mereka' batin Kushina.

Saat sibuk dengan lamuna sebuah pentagram sihir berwarna kuning muncul di tengah ruangan,lingkaran itu bergerak keatas menunjukan dua pria berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang berambut panjang putih dengan garis merah dibawah matanya lelaki pirang nampak kuatir.

"Min-kun,kenapa kau kemari?" kata Kushina.

"bagai mana ia,apa ia baik-baik saja"kata Minato

"dia hanya tidur,dia mengalami beberapa patah tulang"

"sudah,ngomong-ngomong siapa dia Kushina" kini giliran Jiraiya.

"oh,ini Hinata dan Hinata kau sudah tahu siapa yg pirag itukan sedangkan yang brwajah mesum itu namanya Jiraiya" terang Kushina.

"salam kenal,Minato-sama Jiraiya-sama" kata Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Mereka ber4 mengisi waktu mereka dengan mengobrol ,sampai tiba-tiba Kurama menerobos masuk dan menyerimuti ruangan rawat dengan kekai tingkat tinggi yang mampu dia buat semua orang disana memandang heran pada Kitshune itu.

"kau kenapa,Kurama apa yang terjadi?" kata Minato.

" **kalian akan tahu sendiri,sebelum terlambat tolong lapisi kekai ini** " kata Kurama serius.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama,Naruto perlahan bangun dari tubuhnya mulai bercahaya berwarna jinga semua disana kagum dengan tekanan mana yang besar ini didetik kemudi dia mengorkan Mananya cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti ruangan itu,saat mulai redup nafas ke3 orang itu tersengal sengal menahan kekai.

" **ini yang terjadi kalau dia sembuh dari cidera atau sakit, pernah aku sampai terpental kelaut"** kata Kurama.

"luar biasa,aku ragu kau bisa seperti itu Minato" kata Jiraiya sambil melihat kekai ruangan ini yang pecah pecah.

"Naruto-kun" kata Hinata ia langsung berlari menagkap Naruto yang akan tumbang lagi.

"oe,seperti ini saja rasanya lebih nyaman" Guman Naruto.

Tiga orang dewasa itu keluar bersama Kurama sampainya diluar wajah mereka menunjukan raut serius,sedangkan Kurama yang tahu hanya menghela Nafas.

"bisa kau jelaskan,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ini Kurama" pinta Minato.

" **ini dimulai setelah dia keluar dari mension,waktu itu dia bertarung dengan segerombolan Goblin walaupun menang tapi cederanya lumayan awalnya aku bisa menahanya,dan saat sakit aku dalam ukuran asliku dipentalkan sampai kelaut setengah bulan sakitnya baru Hilang saat aku tanya apa penyebabnya jawabanya membuatku ingin menyerangnya dengan Bijudama sungguh menyebalkan"** kata Kurama.

"melihat yang tadi,apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya Sensei" kata Minato.

"entah,aku sendiri tidak tahu dalam catatan sejarah hanya Madara dan Hashirama-sama yang mampu mengeluarkan Mana sehebat itu" kata Jiraiya dengan pose berpikir.

"nampaknya,kita tahu apa yang mampu meredam Naruto" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk kedalam.

Mata mereka melebar sama seperti tadi tubuh Naruto bersinar terang namun dia diimbangi cahaya redup menenangkan,sumbernya dari Hinata posisi mereka sama seperti saat ditinggal dimana Naruto beristirahat dengan menaruh tangan Hinata dipipi.

"nampaknya,kita sudah tahu siapa yang ada dalam ramalan Minato" kata Jiraiya.

"kau benar"

" **oe,bisakah kalian mengawasi bocah itu sebentar"**

"memangnya,kau mau kemana Kurama?" ucab Kushina.

" **kembali keduniaku,aku akan mencari artikel mengenai hal ini"**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpter 3**

 **SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Disebuah tempat lebih tepatnya kastil seorang pria berambut silver memandang bosan keluar jendela,lamunanya buyar saat seorang bawahan memanggilnya dia memandang dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

"ada apa"

"Toneri-sama,persiapan sudah mencapai 80 persen tuan".

"percepat,dan temukan ratuku yang kabur" balasnya dengan seringai diahkir.

Sedangkan dirumah yang cukup sederhana seorang pria denga tubuh penuh perban tengah disuapi oleh seorang wanita,Perempuan itu merawatnya dengan telaten sesekali tawa lembut kelua dari bibirnya saat mendapat candaan dari orang berambut pirang didepanya.

"hihi,aku tidak menyangka kalo Kurama-kun sudah setua itu"kata Hinata sambil menyendokan makanan,Dan senang hati diterima oleh Naruto.

"walaupun begitu,dia adalah teman sekaligus patner bertarung yang baik"

Keasikan mereka sedikit terusik karena pintu yang terbuka,tak memperdulikan siapa yang masuk karena orang itu adalah Kushina taklupa dengan senyum hangat andalanya yang terpasang dibibir miliknya.

"apa,Ibu menggangu kalian?" kata Kushina sambil menaruh bingkisan di meja yang berada dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"tidak,dimana ayah?" kini ganti Naruto yang bertanya.

"dia kembali katanya ada urusan penting,Nata-chan bisakah kau kupaskan apel ini"kata Kushina.

"baik"

Hinata lalu beranjak dari tempat itu sambil membawa piring dan beberapa apel yang akan dikupas,saat dia sudah keluar Kushina lalu mulai menanyai anaknya merasakan ada perubahan pada ibunya yang pasti ini pasti sedikit merepotkan.

"padahal baru sebentar,namun kenapa kau bisa seakrap itu pada Hinata Naruto-kun" kata Kushina.

"entah,aku merasanyaman pada dirinya ibu, Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa".

"mungkin ucapan ngawurku,waktu itu benarkali"kata Kushina.

"kau tidak bicara yang aneh kan bu" kata Naruto.

"tidak,cuma bilang Hinata seperti bulan ratu malam dan kau Matahari raja siang"

"APA,DASAR MALU MALUIN" **SEMPROT** Naruto dengan wajah merah padam,Antara marah dan malu.

"haha,sudahlah nikmati saja Naru"

Saat pintu terbuka masuklah Hinata dengan nampan berisi Apel yang telah dikupas,apel ditata rapi dengan potongan layaknya kelinci dia lalu menaruhnya dimeja kamar Naruto mereka menarik sebelah alis mereka saat melihat Hinata memakai seragam akademi.

"Kau mau kemana,Hinata ?" kata Naruto.

"aku mau pergi,aku Tenten dan Ino mendapat misi" kata Hinata.

"kalo begitu,hati-hati ya Nata-chan" kata Kushina.

Sebelum mmbuka pintu Hinata dipanggil Naruto lelaki pirang itu menunjuk ke lemarinya,dengan printah untuk membukanya ia membukanya saat membuka lemari itu terdapat dua pedang berwarna Hitam dan Putih,pedang Hitam itu seperti milik Naruto yang dia bawa sebelum misi yang membuatnya babak belur seperti ini.

"kau bisa menggunakan Shiroyuki,bawa saja untuk pegangan" kata Naruto dengan cengiranya.

"terimakasih,apa tidak apa aku membawanya" kata Hinata.

"sudah bawa sana,cepat kau nanti bisa telat Nata"balas Kushina.

Hinata lalu menuju tempat pertemuan di depan sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai,disana sudah ada teman tim Hinata menyadari kedatangan Hinata mereka menoleh dan memberikan senyum ramah mereka.

"maaf,aku telat" kata Hinata.

"tidak apa,kami juga baru sampai" kata tenten

"ayo,kita selesaikan misi ini" kata Ino.

Mereka lalu memasuki area gedung itu saat mencapai bagian aula satu persatu monster muncul,Hinata lalu mencabut ShiroYuki dari sarungnya sedangkan Tenten sudah memegang Tantonya Ino dengan kunai,para Mahluk menyeramkan itu melompat menyerang ketiga Gadis cantik itu dengan gesit Hinata menebas mahluk yang menyerangnya.

"Hinata-chan,mereka tidak ada habisnya" kata Ino yang sudah berkumpul saling membelakangi .

"jangan mengeluh,gunakan tenagamu untuk melawan" balas Tenten

Mereka bertiga langsung berlutut saat merasakan tekanan kehadiran yang kuat,sekuat tenaga mereka mencoba berdiri derap langkah kaki bergema menuju mereka dari kegelapan Tiga perempuan terbelalak saat mengetahui sumber tekanan ini.

"sial,kenapa ada monster tipe A disini" keluh Ino.

Sekuat tenaga mereka melompat menghindari gada yang dipukulkan oleh Monster campuran antara Manusia dan banteng itu,saat mereka mendarat Hinata langsung membuat pentagam sihir dibawah monster itu saat selesai pilar api muncul dari bawah monster itu.

" **aaAAAaarrr** "

Melihat ada kesempatan Tenten dan Ino yang sebelumnya mengurus monster kecil berbalik membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir di atas monster yang sedang mencoba bangun itu,lingkaran sihir milik Tenten mengeluarkan ribuan tombak api tombak-tombak tersebut langsung menancap ditubuh monster dan membakarnya,sedangkan Ino dia melancarkan sihir petir.

"ini kesempatan" ucap Tenten dia sedang mempertahankan sihirnya agar rantai yang melilit tidak lepas.

Hinata dan Ino langsung menyerang kombo mereka sukses menumbangkan Monster kerbau itu tubuh mahluk itu langsung berubah menjadi abu karena dibakar oleh Tenten,mereka langsung terduduk karena kehabisan Mana.

"kita berasil,ayo kita pulang"ajak Ino.

Kini Hinata sendiri menuju tempat dia tinggal senyum merekah di bibirnya mengingat bayaran yang dia terima,cukup banyak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sebulan bukan hanya itu ini akan mengurangi beban Naruto meskipun dirinya tidak keberatan.

"Hinata-chan"

Dia lalu menoleh rupanya orang yang memanggilnya adalah Kushina dia membawa sekantung pelastik cukup besar ibu berambut merah itu melambai padanya.

"Kushina-sama".

" bagai mana misimu,apa sukses?".

"iya,ini gaji petamaku cukup besar juga" balas Hinata.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai dikediaman Naruto,saat Hinata masuk mukanya langsung bersemu merah saat melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh exsotisnya badan berotot dilapis kulit coklat,Naruto hanya cengo saat melihat Hinata menutup pintunya berlaku juga bagi Kushina melihat Hinata sekarang.

" ada apa sih?"

Kushina lalu masuk dan menemukan permasalahanya dia hanya menghela nafas dasar gairah muda pikirnya,Kushina lalu menarik Hinata masuk perempuan itu tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya malu tentusaja apa lagi.

"kau kalo keluar pakai baju,kau tinggal dengan wanita sekarang" ingat Kushina.

"aku hanya bosan,dan walaupun ini sudah sore rasanya masih panas ibu" balas Naruto pada Kushina.

Tak mau memperdulikan alasan anaknya itu dia menuju dapur sekarang giliranya untuk memasak sedang Hinata dia sudah kabur kekamar,dengan cekatan Kushina mengolah bahan yang tadi dia beli dia memang sering memasak di istana untuk suaminya walupun setatusnya adalah ratu dia ingin melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik.

"sebentar lagi matang,eh Hinata setelah ganti baju bisa menatakan meja makanya" kata Kushina pada Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"baik"

Hinata lalu masuk kekamar dia menutup pintu naas pintu tidak tertutup sempurna,dia lalu melepas handuk yang melilitnya memperlihatkan tubuh yang bisa membuat lelaki kehilangan kendali diri tubuh putih mulus dua dada yang padat berisi,pinggul ramping sedikit lebar daerah intim yang terlihat bersih dan rapi bokong bulat padat andai ada lelaki yang melihatnya mungkin akan kehabisan darah atau akan menyerangnya sekarang,dan naasnya itu Naruto karena tanpa sengaka melihat Hinata berganti baju dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna bukan maksut mengintip dia niatnya akan mandi.

"oh Tuhan,tolonglah aku kuatkan aku berhadapan dengan malaikat ini".

Pinta Naruto dengan berwajah merah sambil menutupi hidung dia langsung lari masuk kekamar mandi agar sesuatu yang menegang ini tidak diketahui sang ibu,bisa mati dihajar kalo tahu sudah terjadi hal yang entah di sebut berkah atau musibah ini.

Balasan yang tidak imbang dimana tadi hanya melihat tubuh atas Naruto itu Hinata dan untuk Naruto dia melihat seluruh tubuh perempuan cantik ini dan otomatis di ukir dalam ingatan,hal ini sampai di acara makan malam sungguh canggung Kushina hanya memandang heran.

"apa yang terjadi sih?"

"tidak ada,terimakasih untuk makananya"

Naruto langsung melesat keluar dan melompat ke atap dia berbaring untuk menikmati bintang dan bulan yang kini tinggal setengah,berharap dinginya malam bisa mendinginkan sesuatu yang panas didalam tubuh ini menutup mata dan melakukan pernafasan,hasilnya cukup mengurangi gejolak dalam tubuh ini.

Pagi datang kembali rumah Naruto seperti biasa ramai kali ini bukan ia yang membuat ulah melainkan ibunya,sudah waktunya ibu berambut merah itu untuk pulang mungkin sengaja mengulur waktu buktinya dia kini menangis buaya.

"ingat pesanku Hinata,bila anak itu nakal pukul saja" kata Kushina dengan airmata animasi air terjun.

"eh,iya"

"sudah sekarang pergi" kata Naruto mati-matian menahan emosi menghadapi kelakuan lebay ibunya ini.

"dasar anak"

Belum sempat selesai Naruto sudah mengirim ibunya itu dengan sihir teleportasi tujuanya istana,helaian nafas lega keluar dari Naruto sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai akan menceramahi Naruto terlihat dari raut wajah sebalnya.

"itu tadi ibumu Naruto-kun,berlakulah santun padanya"

Oh Tuhan apa Hinata sudah tercemar kelakuan ibunya padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari apa ini sifat Hinata?,keluh ku saat menghadapi Hinata sekarang tak mau berlanjut aku mengganti topik dia aku aja masuk kedalam ternyata tidak berhasil,sebuah ide datang mengingat masih ada roti aku langsung mengambilnya.

"lihat ini tiggal satu kau mau" kataku sambil memainkan makanan ini di depan wajahnya.

"berikan padaku"

Dia lalu melompat seperti singa padaku dengan cepat roti ditanganku sekarang berada di mulutnya,dia kembali memandangku dengan pandangan singa yang mempertahankan mangsanya.

Di istana tepatnya tempat Minato bekerja sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terbentuk ditengah ruangan,saat selesai menunjukan rubah berekor sembilan siapa lagi dia kurama melihat siapa yang datang Minato menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya.

"oh,Kurama bagai mana hasilnya?" rubah itu hanya menghela nafas.

" **kita hanya bisa melatihnya kalo ratunya dibelengu,jangan kau pikir untuk sengaja Minato"** ucap dan peringat Kurama.

"mau bagai mana lagi,kita tidak bisa apa apa sekarang aku tidak mau ada hal merepotkan seperti bayanganmu Kurama" balas Minato.

" **oh hampir lupa,sebentar lagi kalian punya mantu kalo jadi"** dengan itu Kurama kembali menghilang.

"eh,apa maksutnya?".

.TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Suara debur ombak desiran angin menjadi pengiring orang-orang ini mereka adalah teman satu kelas Naruto soalnya mereka mendapat libur, memilih tempat ini karena usul Naruto ada maksut lain mengusulkan tempat ini alasanya adalah lebih dekat rumah.

"Naruto, kemarilah" kata Kiba dan disusul gongongan akamaru.

"nanti aku susul"

Dan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi pantai yang Shikamaru dan Gara bawa dia memilih berada diantara orang yang suka tidur itu, sampai sebuah rasa usil muncul kembali saat melihat tatapan Shikamaru tak lepas dari temari.

"rekam dengan baik di otak jeniusmu, gambar yang ber bikini kuncir 4 itu Shika" kata Naruto dengan nada ah entah.

Mengetahui dirinya ketahuan membuat lelaki Nara itu bersemu merah dan berguma merepotkan, beda dengan Gara yang sudah siap akan mengubur Shikamaru Hidup-hidup dengan pasir pantai untung bisa dicegah Naruto dengan gampang, tolehkan kepala Gara kekiri saat itu Ameno dan Matsuri lewat wajahnya berubah senada dengan rambutnya.

"berengsek kau, Naruto"

Umpat kedua lelaki itu saat mendengar tawa menyebalkan Naruto tawa itu tak terlalu lama saat sang malaikat datang, mengunakan pakaian renang biru tua denga motif garis kali pertama ini Naruto melihat Hinata dengan bikini, ingata saat tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh polos tempo hari kembali.

"kenapa Naruto-kun, apa kau sakit lagi?" kata Hinata.

"ah, tidak"

Saat pembalasan telah tiba Gara dan Shikamaru mulai mempropokrasi Naruto karena risih mereka dipindah dengan sihir oleh Naruto, menghela nafas lega kini dia mulai memandang Hinata yang masih heran dengan kelakuan Naruto barusan.

"kenapa?" kata Hinata.

"lupakan panda dan rusa itu, kau tidak ikut mereka?." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk teman-teman yang bermain air.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dia lalu duduk di samping Naruto, jantung rasanya akan lepas bagi Naruto melihat lekuk tubuh Hinata kini mencoba menenangkan diri supaya tidak memakan malaikat disampingnya ini, pantai ini memang sepi jarang ada pengunjung dan disini awal bertemu dengan wanita yang berbaring disampingnya.

"matahari sudah tenggelam, lukisan senja yang indahkan Hinata"

Kata Naruto untuk memecah rasa canggung mereka melihat satu persatu teman teman pulang menyisakan dua pasang mahluk ini, merapikan barang bawaan mereka kedalam tas setelah itu Naruto membuat perapian pulang sedikit lebih lama bukan masalahkan itu dalam pikiran mereka.

"hy, bintang jatuh" kata Naruto.

"disana ada lagi, dari pantai lebih indah ternyata".

Merasa cukup Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk pulang, jalan menuju rumah memang di sisi kanan kiri masih pepohonan ini mengakibatkan cahaya bulan menyinari dengan remang, angin mengoyangkan dedaunan membuat rasa sunyi semakin kuat bagi mereka.

"kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata yang melihat lelaki disampingnya yang kini tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh.

"tak, kita sudah sampai kau bisa membuatkan makan malam Hinata" kata Naruto.

"bisa, kau yakin tak apa" kata Hinata kuatir.

"aku mandi dahulu"

Setelah mengucap kata itu dia lari masuk kedalam kamar mandi menguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin berharap bisa meredakan panas didalam tubuh ini, tak ambil pusing Hinata melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan sesekali bersenandung ringan mengiringi kegiatan mengolah bahan makanan ini.

Mendengar Naruto sudah selesai Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk giliran dirinya membersihkan diri, diluar Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menutup muka dengan handuk basah rasa bergejolak didalam tubuh semakin kuat.

"sebenarnya, aku ini kenapa".

Teriak naruto dalam hati sedikit membuka handuk yang menutup wajahnya saat merasa ada yang mendekat ternyata Hinata yang selesai mandi dan kini sudah mengenakan kemeja santai, raut kuatir semakin jelas dari wajahnya melihat kondisi sekarang.

"apa kupanggil Dokter saja, kau semakin membuatku kuatir" kata Hinata.

"tak apa, mungkin hanya kepanasan"

Bagai api yang disiram minyak rasa ini semakin tak terbendung ketika merasa halusnya tangan mungil itu, mencium aroma Hinata melihat bibir tipis itu ia kini mati matian menahan rasa ini seumur umur baru sekarang dia merasakanya.

Di ruang makan istana terlihat Minato dan Kushina tengah menikmati makan alam mereka sampai seorang ah seekor tamu datang ditengah kegiatan mereka, tak kuatir karena raja dan ratu telah mengenal siapa yang berkunjung.

"kurama, ada apa?" kata Kushina.

" **Cuma malas ditendang keluar, aku takmau mengganggu saat kekuatan terbangun dengan sempurna"** ucapnya.

"ho, jadi sekarang sudah terbangun aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasinya" kata Minato.

" **tak perlu, untuk sekarang biarkan dirinya bersenang senang walaupun besok akan menyusahkan bagi Naruto"** kata Kurama dengan seringainya.

Kembali kenaruto Hinata tengah terpojok kiri kanannya dihadang tangan kekar Naruto mata lelaki pirang itu berubah kini dua matanya bersinar dengan warna jingga, dengan cepat Naruto memberi ciuman pada leher Hinata sukses membuatnya mengerang.

"hentikan, Naruto-kun uh"

Permintaan itu jatuh ditelinga tuli Naruto, ciumanya menjalar kearah dauntelinga Hinata menuju garis raham milik malaikat ini. Hinata menoleh kekiri namun tak membuahkan hasil kini bibir tipis itu dilumat Naruto dengan ganas.

Kebutuhan udara mengahiri ciuman sepihak itu, dengan ganas Naruto merobek kemeja merah motif kotak-kotak itu dan memperlihatkan bra ungu dengan renda putih merundukan wajah sehingga sejajar dengan dua gundukan itu, deru nafas hangat Hinata rasakan didepan area dada putihnya lengkuhan semakin terdengar ketika lelaki pirang itu memberikan ciuman kepemilikan didada putih berlapis bra ini.

"hentikan Naruto-kun, kuasai kembali dirimu uh"

Sebuah tangan dari cahaya berwarna jinga memegangi kedua tangan Hinata, dengan mudah tubuhnya diangkat oleh sosok tangan itu hingga mengantung setinggi 5cm daritanah. Tangan Naruto mulai mmenelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh milik salah satu malaikat itu, dari lekuk wajah turun membelai lembut dua payudarah semakin turun kini setelah mengusap dan meremas pelan dua pantat bulat kenyal itu ia menghentikan tanganya dipinggang ramping milik Hinata.

"apa yang kau lakukan"

Salah satu mulai bergerak kepunggung dan meraih kait bra dan melepaskanya, dada padat berisi itu sudah tersaji jelas didepan Naruto tak tunggu lama dia langsung melumat puting yang sedikit keras itu. Desahan semakin membuat pelaku semua ini menjadi beringas puting itu kini menegang sempurna.

Satu tangan yang lain menjalar kekaki Hinata lebih tepatnya kearah kewatiaanya, tubuh prempuan itu semakin mengeliat tak tenang ketika dua jari memasuki lubang yang selama ini belum tersentuh sekali tarik Cd senada dengan bra Hinata telah terlepas bagian itu terpampang jelas.

Tubuh mungil itu melengkung kala Naruto memainkan lidah dibagian sensitip bagi kaum wanita, dengan pasti dari sana mulai mengeluarkan bau dan cairan khas senhinga membuat orang lupa diri. Dua jari yang dimaasukan digerakan semakin cepat sejalan dengan Hisapan yang semakin kuat Naruto berikan pada daging kecil yang menjadi kumpulan syaraf sensitif.

Tak sampai disitu muncul kembali tangan dari tangan yang menahan Hinata, dua tangan itu mulai memainkan dua dada Hinata. Sesekali memerasnya dengan lembut dan berubah menjadi keras puting tak luput dari serangan tangan itu menarik narik dan mempelintir, membuat sensasi luar biasa bagi Hinata.

"Kyaa"

Sebuah cairan keluar dari Hinata tubuhnya kini seorah tak bertenaga, deru nafas tak teratur memandang Naruto yang kini tersenyum evil namun bukan rasa takut yang dirasa Hinata. Mungkin tanpa dia sadari sedari tadi Tubuhnya merespon sama seperti Naruto hanya warna yang membedakanya.

Dua tangan itu melepas pegangannya dari Hinata, dan kini prempuan itu berada dalam dekapan Naruto. Dimata lelaki itu kini Hinata terlihat semakin seksi membaringkan wanita itu di pinggir tempat tidur dan membuka lebar dua kakinya.

" Naruto,aah"

Darah keluar akibat berbuatan Naruto bukan hanya itu saja Aura mereka seakan bercampur, setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata alangkah kagetnya ketika sebuah tangan membingkai wajah ayu itu. Saat mengangkat wajahnya kini bertemu pandang dengan mata Naruto, terjadi perubahan semula mata itu seindah laut namun kini menjadi memiliki pola seperti gabungan antar mata rubah dan katak.

"Hinata"

Ucapnya sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba mendorong Naruto, dia memukul mukul lemah dada bidang peria itu mengerti apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata saat akan mengerakan miliknya untuk keluar pukulan Hinata berhenti raut wajahnya seolah menahan sakit.

"berhenti, sakit Hik" isaknya.

"maaf, maafkan aku Hinata"

Kata Naruto sambil memeluk wanita dibawahnya ini, serba salah sekarang kalo dikeluarkan akan mebuat Hinata merasa sakit dan kalau tidak rasanya seperti dihisab didalam sana, apa lagi ini sampai menyentuh leher rahim Hinata.

"kau bisa bergerak"

Memandangnya mencari kepastian dan dia mendapatkanya sudah terlanjur basah mau bagai mana lagi, dengan perlhan Naruto mengerakan miliknya yang termasuk besar itu. Suara kicauan burung bergema dipagi ini sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar ini, sinarnya membangunkan dua mahluk tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya sedikit demi sedikit mereka membuka mata beberapa detik mereka saling memandang sampai kejadian semalam kembali.

"jangan sentuh aku, pergi kau"

Kata Hinata menendang Naruto sampai jatuh, sedangkan dirinya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut ranjang itu saat akan berdebat Hinata melempari Naruto dengan bola energi tak mau membuat kegaduhan Naruto memilih mengalah.

Sedangkan diluar Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, tak mengerti dengan kondisinya sendiri tak pernah dirinya mengalami hal seperti ini dan selama ini tak pernah mengalami gejolak mana seperti semalam. Tak tahu kenapa ada sesuatu yang berubah didalam tubuhnya terasa sekarang merasa lebih ringan, tak mau berlalut dirinya membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi ke akademi.

Dilain tempat terlihat dua orang tengah melakukan pembicaraan dengan sesosok rubah berekor sembilan, ditemani dua gelas kopi dan sepiring ikan untuk sang rubah.

" **bisa dipastikan, kal** o **gaki adalah guardian"** kata Kurama.

" lalu ada lagi yang kau dapat, Kurama" kata Minato.

" **sedikit yang tahu, sebenarnya mereka akan sangat lebih bahaya pada penggangu wanitanya dalam keadaan apapun mereka akan datang jika wanitanya dalam bahaya. tenang itu berlaku untuk** o **rang tuanya juga"** kata Kurama.

"syukurlah, sayang kita tak bisa ikut campur untuk sekarang" kata Kushina.

"hm"

Berjalan dengan bersandar pada tembok keluar dari kamar mandi ini yang sekarang dilakukan Hinata, rasanya masih terasa sakit akibat kejadian semalam tak lupa kini dirinya sudah memakai seragam akademi saat melewati meja makan dirinya berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto yang menghidangkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Hinata, makan dulu"

Namun tak didengar Hinata, merasa kesal dirinya menghampiri dan mengendong Hinata lalu didudukan di meja makan disana Hinata masih memalingkan wajah dari Naruto merasa stres Naruto langsung melahap makananya.

Seharian ini Hinata seolah menjauhi Naruto, dan karena cara berjalanya yang sedikit tidak biasa membuat teman temanya mengkawatirkan dirinya dan Cuma dibalas senyum dari Hinata. Mungkin tanpa Hinata tahu Naruto selalu mengawasinya dari kejahuan.

"kau sedang melihat siapa" kata Shikamaru.

"tak ada, takbiasanya kau bangun ?".

"nanti malam kita berangkat, ada misi lumayang bayaranya" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"baik"

Malam telah tiba sengaja Naruto tidak pulang dan memilih langsung kerumah Shikamaru sebaga tempat berkumpul, tak berselang lama Gara, Ino dan Choji datang mereka langsung menuju tempat dimana buruan mereka berada. Sebuah tambang tua yang ditingalkan disini mereka mendapat info kalo terjadi pergerakan monster yang abnormal.

Gara lalu membuat mata tiruan dari pasir dan masuk kedalam tambang, alangkah terkejutnya disana dia melihat ratusan monster tengah menambang didalam tambang tak mudah bila melawan mereka sekaligus.

"tampaknya, mereka sedang mencari sesuatu" kata Gara.

"bisa kau lihat apa yang mereka cari, Gara" kata Shikamaru.

Dia lalu mengerakan mata pasirnya keseluruh tambang, disalah satu bagian dia melihat segerombolan Goblin tengah menarik sebongkah batu sihir ukuranya cukup besar tak menunggu lama dia melapor pada Shikamaru.

"ini rencananya, kita runtuhkan kubur mereka bila ada yang selamat langsung habisi" kata Shikamaru.

Namun saat mereka merencanakan taktik sebuah bayangan raksasa menghentikan mereka, saat melihat ternyata bayangan dari Titan armor mereka ketahuan saat mahluk itu memukul mereka berpencar raunganya membuat monster didalam keluar.

"kita langsung serang, kalian bebas mengamuk namun jangan mati" kata Shikamaru.

Choji langsung membesarkan tubuhnya dan melesat menghadapi Titan besi itu, dengan pasirnya Gara mampu menghancurkan banyak mahluk menyeramkan itu sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru mengurus segerombolan mahluk sejenis kelelawar.

 **Srtjf**

 **Pedang** Naruto diselimuti petir dia lalu menebaskan pedang Hitam itu dan gelombang petir memangsa sebagian besar musuhnya, menghindar dan memengal kepala dari orb setelah itu dirinya mengabungkan sihir tombak api dengan sihir angin, hasilnya tombak itu menjadi semakin kuat dan membara membakar para gobln dan orb.

"sial, seberapa banyak mereka" kata Naruto sambil menebas musuh terdekat.

Dilain tempat Hinata tengah menyapkan makanan dia memotong sayuran sebelum dimasukan panci, entah kenapa dirinya juga memasakan untuk Naruto yang semalam telah mengambil kesucianya namun rasa arah lebih kecil dari memaafkan, disebut memaafkan dirinya belum memaafkan lelaki itu.

"kemana dirinya, sampai jam segini belum pulang"

Ucabnya sambil melihat jam yangsudah menunjukan pukul 21.40 tidak biasanya dia pulang telat, mematikan kompor saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk sedikit harapan jika yang mengetuk adalah Naruto saat membuka pintu alangkah terkejutnya siapa yang mengetuk pintu seorang yang tak mau ditemuinya.

"apa kau sudah selesai main, istriku"

Hinata menjatuhkan sepatula ditangan Toneri sudah menemukanya, ditempat pertarungan tinggal sedikit musuh yang masih berdiri walaupun hanya 2 mereka adalah jendral dan sangat sulit di kalahkan tim Naruto sudah kepayahan begitu juga dua musuh mereka, sampai rasa tak enak tentang Hinata melanda Naruto.

"mati kau".

Dua mahluk itu menyerang dengan mudah bisa menyingkirkan Gara, Shikamaru,Choji dan ino mereka hanya bisa berterik saat dua pedang mengarah pada leher Naruto.

"berisik"

Mata Naruto berubah dengan cepat dirinya pindah dibelakang dua mahluk itu, ditanganya terdapat bola energi Hitam dan langsung diluncurkan pada mereka ledakan besar terjadi kagum itu yang bisa dilakukan rekan timnya setelah itu dirinya menghilang dengan portal dimensi.

Ditempat lain Hinata mematung ketika Toneri membelai pipinya, lelaki itu melompat mundur kala sebuah pedang hampir memotong lenganya pelakunya adalah Naruto dirinya memandang Toneri dengan mata campuran antara sage mode dengan chakra kurama dengan tajam.

"kau sentuh lagi, kucabut nyawamu" katanya dingin.

"kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku dengan tinjumu, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita akan kuambil kembali istriku"

Lelaki itu langsung menghilang Hinata terduduk dan menangis, melihat hal itu Naruto mencoba menenangkan prempuan ini dirinya langsung mendudukan Hinata di sofa dan memberikanya air untuk minum setelah tenang dia meminta menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"tenga, aku akan menjagamu" Hinata mulai tenang dan memandang Naruto.

"makan atau kau bisa mandi, aku akan siapkan makanan"

Dan dibalas senyum dari Naruto saat dirinya berdiri lukan dari pertempuran barusan baru dirasa, tangan kanan dan beberapa bagian tubuh mualai pendarahan melhat hal ini menjadkan Hinata panik dirnya bergegas masuk untuk mengambil p3k.

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ada misi" kata Hinata.

" itu karena kau menjauhiku, dan maaf semalam aku tahu kata ini tak cukup untuk apa yang aku perbuat namun aku jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Naruto.

Tak langsung membalas Hinata masih melakukan pengobatan, dirinya melilitkan perban di tubuh Naruto dan terahir adalah tangan kananya.

"aku tak tahu, rasanya aku tak bisa marah padamu Naruto-kun untuk membencimu rasanya sangat sulit".

Tanpa hinata amati sebuah senyum terpasang dibibir Naruto.

Tbc

Yaha balik lagi maaf mungkin ceritanya semakin amburadul dari segi manapun, bila kurang berkenang di setiap ceritaku saya minta maaf dan untuk semua teman teman yang lulus SMA saya ucapkan selamat walau kayakna telat haha.

Dan pesan bagi sebagian orang/pembaca yang tak suka, Autho tak dapat apa apa tak seperti mereka pengarang asli yang dapat hasil dari karyamereka dan walaupun mereka dapat hasil dibalikmitu banyak perjuangan tak perduli apa yang terjadi mereka dituntut DL dan harus tepat waktu.

Yah maaf kalau curhatan singkat ini mengganggu bukan bermaksut gimana gitu, namun hanya curhat bukan untuk mencari musuh atau menyulut perkara bagi sesama penulis atau pembaca.

See you.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Bunyi seperti reruntuhan bergema dari berbagai arah,dari kejahuan terlihat mahluk yang menyeramkan yang kini mengarah pada ribuan orang dengan beranekaragam jenis sihir sebuah teriakan menjadi awal bentrokan yang sanggup menghancurkan gunung, di dalam mahluk itu terdapat seorang wanita.

Terbangun dengan nafas tak teratur, itu yang kini menjadi kebiasaan Hinata semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu mimpi itu terus kembali dalam tidurnya. Mengambil segelas air disamping ranjangnya dan meminum tandas isinya, pandanganya beralih keluar semburat jingga telah terlihat pertanda raja siang akan kembali berkuasa.

"aku lebih baik bangun saja"

Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya dirinya menemui Naruto, lelaki itu kini tertidur dimeja ruang tamu mellihat hal itu Hinata kembali masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil sebuah selimut. Merasa ini percuma karena mungkin lelaki pirang ini sudah disini semalaman namun tetap prempua itu lakukan.

Setelah menyelimuti Naruto Hinata menuju dapur untuk mengolah bahan makanan untuk mereka, setelah memasukan beberapa bahan kare ahkirnya jadi bau masakan terasaa mengoda siapa saja yang menciumnya. Tergoda untuk mencicipi masakan itu saat tengah menyiapkan masakan di piring Naruto sudah berdiri didepan meja, matanya belum terbuka sempurna pertanda bahwa pria pirang itu belum seutuhnya bangun.

"pagi...huam" katanya.

"kau mandi saja dahulu, mungkin bisa membuatmu bangun" kata Hinata.

"hm"

Berjalan seperti zombi menuju kamar mandi, naas saat akan masuk dirinya salah ujungnya tembok dirinya tabrak menahan tawa itu yang kini Hinata pelakunya hanya memandang kesal dan langsung masuk kedalam untuk mandi.

"dasar"

Dirinya langsung membuat minuman untuk mereka, tak berselang lama Naruto selesai melakukan kegiatan paginya tak seperti tadi dirinya kini terlihat lebih segar, tak mau menunggu lama pria itu langsung menuju kursi di meja makan untuk memakan hidangan yang sudah tersaji.

"nampaknya,kau menjalani misi yang berat Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata.

"lumayan, sebenarnya aku baru pulang jam 4 pagi" kata Naruto.

"kau bisa tidur lagi."

"acaramu, untuk hari ini apa?" kata Naruto.

"tidak ada,memang ada apa"

"tak ada, kalau begitu aku bisa tidur nyenyak sedangkan kau jaga rumah".

"dasar"balas Hinata.

Lelaki pirang itu langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di Sofa, tak lupadirinya menyalakan radio yang kebetulan menyiarkan lagu All of me lama kelamaan dirinya memasuki alam mimpi. Saat kembalinya dari dapur Hinata hanya memandang sejenak Naruto yang sudah pindah alam.

"eh,cepat sekali tidurnya"

Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Naruto, tak mau menggangu rubah yang tidur Hinata memandang ruangan sekitar membersihkan ruangan ini lebih baik hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaanya sebuah ketukan dia dengar, saat membuka pintu ternyata adalah Choji.

"ah,Choji-san ada apa?" kata Hinata ramah.

"begini,ada misi untuk kita dirimu dan Naruto dipanggil keakademi" ucap Choji sambil makan kripiknya.

"baik,trimakasih" kata Hinata.

Dia lalu membangunkan Naruto sedikit sulit memang tapi ahkirnya berhasil,sedikit mengumpat memang karena hal seperti ini dia dan Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian lengkap mereka mempercepat waktu Hinata ditarik dengan sihir ruang dimensi Naruto.

Setelah sampai mereka berbarengan dengan datangnya teman-teman yang lain, mungkin Naruto tidak sadar sedaritadi dirinya terus memegang erat tangan Hinata seperti tak membiarkanya pergi dari sisinya dan hal itu diketahui Tsunade.

"nampaknya kalian sudah berkumpul"ucapnya sambil memandang satu persatu.

"langsung saja,semalam istana diserang namun bisa digagalkan" ucapnya.

"APAA"

Dan reaksi Naruto yang lebih keras,kabar ini sukses mengusir rasa ngantuknya dan diganti rasa marah namun dapat cepat padang saat sebuah tangan mengusap dadanya melihat siapa pemiliknya yang telah pasti itu adalah Hinata,amarah itu kini padam dan raut serius dia pasang.

"tugas kalian adalah, untuk menjadi pasukan cadangan kalian berangkat siang ini".

Mereka satu persatu keluar dari ruangan itu,sepanjang jalan dilorong raut Naruto selalu serius sorot mata biru itu menjadi tajam dan dingin sangat berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang Hinata kenal selama ini. Sedikit rasa kuatir hinggap dihati Hinata dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Hinata, bisa ikut aku kesuatu tempat".

"eh,mau apa?" ucap Hinata terkejut.

"kita mengambil sesuatu" balas Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan pada jembatan kayu yang menjadi jalan di daerah hutan bakau, rasa heran Hinata semakin besar kenapa dirinya diajak sampai ketempat ini namun diurungkan saat melihat raut serius diwajah Naruto. Saat sudah melewati hutan bakau lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah hutan Hinata melihat sebuah rumah cukup sederhana berdiri kokoh diantara rimbunya pepohonan, tak mau menunggu lama lelaki pirang itu mengandeng masuk Hinata.

"selamat datang"

Saat masuk mereka disambut pria tua, Hinata memandangi isi ruangan itu tempat itu bergaya klasik mirip bar klasik nuansa itu kental diruangan ini. Naruto dia memesankan dua minuman untuk mereka bartender itu langsung menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"kalau mau minum,kenapa kemari?" kata Hinata.

"siapa bilang Cuma beli minuman,ah itu dia sudah datang" ucap Naruto.

Dari tangga turun seorang wanita sekilas hampir mirip dengan Hinata, prempuan itu tersenyum kala melihat Naruto dan menghampirinya sedikit mengkerutkan alis saat melihat wanita duduk disamping lelaki pirang itu.

"wah, tak biasanya kau membawa wanita Naruto" ucap prempuan itu.

"langsung saja,Shion aku butuh pistolku dan jangan lupa perkuat" Kata Naruto sambil meminum minumanya.

"kau beruntung,aku baru dapat barang bagus aku ambilkan sebentar lama mungkin tak apa sekalian kau bisa bercinta dulu dengan prempuanmu" balasnya dengan kedipan mata di ahkir sebelum berlalu.

Naruto lalu merangkul Hinata wanita ini hanya memandang heran pada Naruto, dirinya langsung mengunakan bahu Hinata sebagai bantalan kepala kuningnya itu.

"nyamanya".

"bangun,apa yang harus kukatakan saat shion-san datang" kata Hinata.

"haha, aku belum tidur" kata Naruto masih terpejam,merasa tidak cukup dia mengunakan paha Hinata untuk bantal alternatip.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas ahkir-ahkir ini Naruto menjadi sedkit manja padanya setelah hari itu, setelah meminum minumanya Hinata menerawang kearah langit-langit mimpi semalam masih menjadi pikiranya wanita itu. Wanita itu serasa pernah Hinata lihat namun dimana?.dirinya lupa dan yang pasti bukan hal baik tentang mimpi itu.

"eh,rubah itu tidur" kata Shion ditanganya terdapat dua kotak.

"mungkin,dia lelah" balas Hinata.

"ho, dan kau hebat juga bisa menaklukan rubah kuning itu" kata Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"tidak, aku malahan diselamatkan olehnya" balas Hinata.

"hm,ini senjata sesunguhnya lelaki yang tidur dipangkuanmu itu"

Shion lalu membuka kotak merah yang dia bawa,Dua senapan revolver hitam dengan ukiran kepala rubah berwarna putih sedangkan kotak satunya senapan yang lebih elegan namun memiliki ukiran rubah berwarna ungu itu yang melintas dibenak Hinata shion hanya tersenyum tipis.

"ehm,jam berapa sekarang" kata Naruto setengah sadar.

"jam 12.30" jawab shion.

"Hinata, kau ambil yang putih itu untukmu" kata nya disela melakukan peregangan.

"tapi in"

"ambil saja,ayo aku tidak mau kena sembur".

Setelah berpamitan dengan Shion mereka kembali ke akademi disana sudah berkumpul tim yang akan ditugaskan di istana, mereka serempak memandang dua anggota yang baru datang . Lebih tepatnya pada pria kuning yang selama ini mereka kenal dengan aura hangat nan cerah, namun kini bahkan melebihi aura dingin sang Uchiha sasuke kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"apa benar, orang itu Naruto" bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"apa matamu rabun, sangat jelas itu si kuning merepotkan" balas Shikamaru.

"gerr" umpat Kiba.

Mereka telah lengkap berada pada tugu teleport, tempat ini sering digunakan untuk mengirim siswa akademi ke tempat misi yang mereka terima setelah memeriksa semua telah lengkap Ino langsung mengaktipkan sihir yang sudah ditanam ditempat itu.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di tengah tanah lapang di sisi istana mengeluarkan satu regu dari akademi Konoha, kedatangan mereka disambut pasukan istana mereka dipandu untuk menemui raja yang sudah menungu mereka. Perjalanan menuju tempat raja bisu seribu bahasa tak ada yang membuka percakapan sampi diruang tahtah.

"kalian sudah datang" kata Minato.

"maaf atas keterlambatan kami, yang mulia" ucap Sasuke.

"tak apa, langsung saja aku butuh kalian untuk menjaga ruangan benda terlarang penyerangan terahir menimbulkan banyak korban di pihak kita" ucap Minato.

"apa musuh sebegitu kuatnya, Hingga menimbulkan banyak Korban yang mulia" kata Shino.

" **jumplah mereka, sangat cukup Hingga membuatku kerep** otan" balas suara yang mereka kenal terutama NaruHina.

"Kurama, dasar rubah tua lama aku cari ternyata kau disini" sembur Naruto.

"langsung saja, kalian akan menjadi tembok kedua terahir untuk menjaga tempat Fuin" kata Minato.

"siap"

Dalam ruangan itu tersisa hanya dua pasang manusia dan seekor kitsune, hening sebentar sampai Naruto menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk kedua orang tuanya mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari anak yang sudah dibilang tidak kecil lagi membuat tubuh dua orang tua itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"hua.. aku senang kalian tak apa apa" kata Naruto.

"kami tak selemah itu, sudah diam apa kau tak malu dilihat Nata-chan" kata Kushina yang sedari tadi diam.

" **cih..apa kau tak malu dilihat wanitamu'** oceh Kurama.

Naruto berbalik dan hanya melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan tawa, hal ini membuat cemberut.

"lebih baik, bisa jelaskan orang tolol yang berani menyerang terang-terangan ayah" kata Naruto.

"kau bisa lihat sendiri di bangunan timur, Asuma akan menjelaskanya" kata Minato.

"baik"

Dua orang remaja itu meninggal kan sang raja, setelah yakin mereka tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kurama mulai bersuara.

" **kuharap gaki tak kaget bila sang kelinci menjadi singa betina hahah"** kata Kurama.

"aku sudah siapkan kamar untuk mereka" kata Minato.

"ahkirnya, aku punya cucu" ucap Kushina girang.

" **urusi dulu masalah ini, baru kau bisa tenang".**

Naruto dia bersama Hinata menuju gedung yang ditunjukan ayahnya, disana adalah tempat introgasi tahanan benarsaja disana mereka disambut asuma sarutobi salah satu dari 12 kesatria penjaga istana dan kebetulan adalah guru mereka di akademi.

"ah, Naruto dan Hinata" kata Asuma.

"langsung saja, mana orangnya" kata Naruto dingin.

Guru perokok itu langsung mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk, mata biru itu menemukan seonggok mahluk aneh tergeletak di atas meja mahluk itu seperti manusia namun yang membedakanya adalah tubuhnya adalah tanaman dan berwarna putih. Bukan disitu saja melihat kesudut lain ada beberapa yang sangat serupa.

"mereka adalah salah satu, dari beberapa jenis yang menyerang tempo hari" jelas Aoba salah satu petugas penyelidik.

"lalu mahluk apa ini?".

"mereka adalah Zetsu, dan mereka adalah mahluk yang paling banyak digunakan untuk menjaga tempat -kun" kata Hinata.

"ehh" pekik semua.

"terimakasih, atas infonya" dengan itu mereka kembali sibuk.

Tak mau menggangu kerja bagian ini Naruto menyeret Hinta untuk keluar, dia mengajak menuju danau tempat dimana dulu dirinya selalu kunjungi letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari istana. Saat melihat tempat ini kata indah keluardari mulut Hinata saat melihat hamparan bunga liar di sekitar danau oh terimakasih atas cuaca cerah hari ini yang menambah indah danau ini, pantulan sinar matahari membuat seolah danau itu bersinar.

"indah, apa tak masalah kita disini" ucap Hinata.

"tidak, aku hanya mau meluangkan waktu bersamamu sebelum aku sangat sibuk" kata Naruto.

"kitakan ditempatkan di bagian yang samakan?".

"bukan, aku yang berada di paling dekat dengan Fuin bersama dengan 8 orang yang lain".

"eh,maksutnya?"

Pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum dia lalu menarik Hinata untuk duduk, dirinya lalu memeluk Hinata dari belakang meistirahatkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Hinata dan memandang lurus pada danau, merasa kurang nyaman prempuan itu menyamankan posisinya sehingga sangat nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang milik Naruto.

"kalau situasi seperti ini, kami pemilik patner ah lebih mudahnya seperti aku dan kurama berada pada garis ahkir untuk menjaga fuin dan bertangung jawab untuk menjaganya agar mahluk yang disegel tak terlepas" kata Naruto.

"memang, disana tersimpan mahluk apa" kata Hinata,prempuan itu mengunakan bahu milik lelaki itu untuk bersandar sehingga dia bisa memeluk tubuh kecil ini dengan lebih nyaman, Naruto hanya tersenyum akan kelakuan malaikat ini.

"percayalah, akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjaga mahluk itu agar tidak lepas".

Mungkin tak mereka ketahui ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kelakuan Roman mereka, melalui bola kristal siapa lagi kalau buka raja, ratu Jiraiya bersama istrinya Tsunade yang kadang kelakuan mereka sama somvlak dengan raja dan ratu.

"buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonya" kata Jiraiya sambil menulis sesuatu.

"jadi, kita akan perang lagi Minato" ucap Tsunade.

"nampaknya, iya dengan keturunan terahir otshuki" kata Minato.

Waktu berjalan cepat tak terasa sudah menginjak Sore hari, dua insan itu terbangun semilir angin dan kenyamanan bersama membuat mereka terhanyut kedalam alam mimpi dua mata yang memiliki pesona sangat menawan itu terbuka, sebuah kecupan Hinata berikan pada sisi kiri pada pipi bergaris tiga itu dan sebagai balasan adalah sebuah kecupan sayang pada dahi prempuan itu.

"ayo,kita kembali sudah waktunya kita berkumpul"

"hm"

Benar saja sesampainya mereka sudah mendapat semburan dari teman teman mereka terkecuali dari Shino,Shikamaru,sai dan Sasuke. Keramaian mereka berhenti saat beberapa orang masuk mereka kagum karena yang baru lewat adalah 7 orang yang berada di bagian ahkir untuk menjaga segel.

"bukanya itu 7 dari 9 orang yang menjaga segel" kata Ino.

"keren, apalagi lihat semua senjata mereka" kata Tenten.

"lalu, dimana yang dua sisanya" kata Lee.

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka tanpa mereka sadari lelaki pirang ini tersenyum, tak mau memperpanjang mereka bubar satu persatu menuju kamar mereka tanda tanya muncul ketika Naruto dan Hinata dibawa oleh pelayan menuju tempat lain yang tidak selokasi dengan teman mereka.

Dan benar saja mata kiri Naruto berkedut sebal dia tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini, bayangan ibu garang berambut merah melintas dibenaknya bagai mana tidak ruangan ini atau kamar berada cukup jauh dari rombongan dan ini adalah kamar pribadi milik Naruto yang kini diubah menjadi berbau roman kamar pengantin, seingatnya kamarnya dulu tidak seremang ini.

"grrr, ini pasti ulah ibu apa juga maksutnya" kata Naruto sebal.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan minta pada ibu untuk pindah Naruto-kun" kata Hinata.

"tak usah, aku punya firasat kalau akan menjadi lebih merepotkan"

Karena kamar mandinya hanya satu Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk mandi duluan, sambil menunggu dirinya menjelajahi isi kamarnya yang rasanya sudah lama dia tinggal dirinya lalu duduk ditepi jendela menikmati angin sore yang berhembus.

Lamunanya buyar saat Hinata memangilnya dari kamar mandi, saat membalasnya dirinya merasa sangat bodoh bagaimana tidak dirinya terus mengajaknya kesana semari hingga melupakan wanita itu belum mengemasi pakaianya.

"jadi, aku harus bagai mana Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dari dalam.

Bukan salah Hinata dirinya baru ingat saat sudah selesai mandi, rencananya dia akan keluar hanya dililit handuk namun handuk itu terlalu kecil untuk menutupi tubuh moleknya mau tidak mau dia harus memangil Naruto.

"tungu sebentar".

Mau tak mau lelaki pirang itu harus meminta bantuan ibunya,dan disinilah dia diketawai habis habisan dalam hati dirinya berharap Hinata tidak didandani yang aneh aneh dan beruntung doanya dikabulkan.

"aku tinggal dulu Naru-chan ingat kau ada acara dengan 8 pilar lain, dan berikan cucu yang manis buat ibumu ini" katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jangan ditanya bagai mana wajah dua insan muda itu, untuk meredam malu dirinya langsung menyambar pakaian yang dibawakan ibunya untuk dirinya kedalam kamar mandi sedangkan Hinata dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan menutupi wajah merahnya dengan bantal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dan kini penampilanya semakin gagah kala memakai seragam khas pelindung ruang Fuin miliknya, dia memang beda dengan yang lain kini ia memakai jubah jinga dengan disain api perak dibagian bawah, ditanganya dibalut sarung tangan dan didalam jubahnya rompi akademi mereka, dipingangnya bersemat dua pistol.

"Hinata, ayo kita berkumpul" kata Naruto sambil sedikit mengoyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"kita berkumpul dimana?".

"sudahlah,Ayo".

Membantu Hinata untuk bangun dan dia seperti biasa mengandeng tangan mugil itu menuju tempat pertemuan, sedikit tertawa saat melihat beberapa wajah yang nampak terkejut mereka dari Konoha dirinya melepas gandengan tangan Hinata dan dengan isyarat dia pergi menemui 8 pilar yang lain.

"nampaknya, kau sudah punya istri ketua" kata Han dan ditambahi angukan dari patnernya.

"berisik" balas Naruto.

"jadi Hinata rupanya,pantas waktu itu kau meningalkan kami" balas Gara.

"diam kau,panda"sungut Naruto.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka,namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti mereka sedari awal memang 9 orang ini memang tidak berada sekelompok dengan yang lain.

"sebelumnya,aku minta maaf tidak ada saat kejadian itu" kata Naruto serius.

"langsung saja,beberapa waktu yang lalu ruang fuin bergejolak seperti ada yang ingin membangkitkan mahluk itu" kata Yugito.

"mungkin aku tahu siapa pelakunya" kata Naruto.

"siapa?".

"keturunan terahir, keturunan dari penyegel mahluk itu".

Raut syok tergambar jelas diwajah mereka, pandangan mereka sama perang akan terjadi lagi.

"dari pada seperti ini, kita perkuat kekai aku punya rencana semoga berhasil".

Megesampingkan hal itu dikelompok Hinata dirinya sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya, mereka meintrogaasi malaikat indigo itu perihal Naruto yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai laki-laki yang dipandang sebelah mata dalam kemampuan.

"jadi,selama ini sibodoh itu menyembunyikan kemampuanya" kata Sasuke.

"apa perlu dijawab"

Pria emo itu hanya mendecit kesal, acara berahir dengan hasil adalah ancaman perang sehinga semua prajurit harus siaga penuh untuk sewaktu waktu bila prang memang meletus. Semilir angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut biru itu bak sebuah kain sutra , membiarkan surainya ditiup angin prempuan ini bersandar ditepi jendela kamar yang disinari rembulan, perang kata itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya.

"apa...apa memang kita harus perang"

Lirihnya dalam gundah sebuah tangan melingkar pada pingangnya, tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu tangan itu semakin mempererat pelukanya seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya. Angin malam nan dingin yang membelai tubuhnya tak terasa karena rasa hangat dari tubuh lelaki pirang dibelakangnya.

"jika memang, itu adalah jalannya".

Hembusan angin sedikit lebih kuat berbarengan dengan rasa dingin dikulit Hinata memperat pelukan Naruto, pakaian transparan berwarna Hitam itu memang tak membantu entah mengapa akan terjadi badai sebentar lagi.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan.

"ada apa?"

"sentuh aku"

Langsung wajah lelki itu memerah karena malu, mendapat permintaan tiba- tiba dari wanita ini namun melihat wajahnya menjadi semakin yakin tak perduli apa yang membuat Hinata meminta ini dia langsung melumat bibir tipis itu, dua tanganya tak tingal diam mereka menyusuri lekuk tubuh wanita ini.

"hmn" desah Hinata.

Dia lalu mendorong tubuh kecil itu keranjang dimata biru lelaki pirang ini Hinata malam ini sangat sexi, dia mulai mengisab cuping telinga dan memberi tanda kemerahan pada leher Hinata tak sampai disana dia turun hinga belahan dada bulat kenyal itu.

Dia langsung melepas kain tipis penutup Hinata dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat, sinar bulan menjadi penerang mereka Naruto dengan beringas menghisap puncak alias puting Hinata sedangkan tangan kanan meremas gemas dan satunya memainkan klitori Hinata, bau khas mulai tercium dari lubang sengsama Hinata Naruto menghentikan Hisapan pada dada dan mengantinya pada bagian intim Hinata.

"ahh"

Desah Hinata saat dia mencapai puncak untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan ini, tak sempat mengambil nafas dia sudah mendapat tusukan pada lubangnya benda besar itu bergerak memenuhi lorong Hinata dengan gerakan cepat dan bertenaga, hanya bisa menutup mata dan mengelengkan kepala saat kenikmata mulai memenuhi kepalanya tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai melengkung seolah menghidangkan dua dadanya, mendapat hidangan Naruto langsung menerkam dua daging itu.

Merasa kurang puas Naruto lalu membalik Hinata dengan sekali sentak, kini wanita itu dalam keadaan menungging membuat kegiatan keluar masuk Naruto semakin leluasa dia sudah mendapat kenikmata yang kedua kalinya tak sampai disitu Naruto mengunakan dada Hinata sebagai pegangan saat lelaki itu menyemburkan semua benihnya lagi kedlam rahim Hinata, sangat banyak hinga benda panas itu melumer keluar dari rahim Hinata.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **SEMUA TOKOH DALAM CERITA INI MILIK PENGARANG ASLI MEREKA BESERTA LAGU YANG MUNGKIN ADA**

 **BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

Seperti didalam organ tubuh beberapa benda sepert sulur melilit tubuh sosok prempuan yang berada dalam keadaan seperti Salip, pandanganya kosong melihat semua gambar kekacauan perang didepanya melalui benda sepert semua berhenti saat mendengar teriakan dan cahaya terang menyilaukan memudarkan segalanya.

Dengan kasar prempuan itu membuka matanya,nafasnya memburu dia duduk dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai dada semilir angin pagi menerbangkan tirai kamar iya menoleh disampingnya masih terlelap lelaki yang menjamahnya semalam, keringat dingin masih terlihat pada pelipis prempuan itu dia lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk di kusen jendela beruntung hari masih gelap dan ruangan ini tidak dinyalakan lampunya.

"Dasar,ini menyusahkan" gumanya.

Tanpa dia sadari Naruto sudah berdiri dibelakanya, sedikit tersentak kala tangan kekar milik lelaki itu melingkar pada pingangnya namun itu tidak berlansung lama prempuan itu menyamankan tubuh yang masih polos didekapan Naruto.

"Ahkir-ahkir ini, kau nampak punya masalah" kata Naruto dia lalu menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku selalu bermimpi,namun mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata" kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah,itu hanya bunga tidur" kata Naruto lembut.

"Mimpi itu, terasa nyata seperti perang dan terus datang beberapa hari ini" balas Hinata sambil menatap mata sebiru samudra itu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek, tanganya terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut milik prempuan di hadapanya usapanya turun pada pipi cabi itu dia berhenti dan membingka wajah ayu bidadari didepanya.

"Dengarkan aku, terjemahkan semua mimpimu dengan hal positip bila kau menerjemahkanya dengan hal buruk takutnya akan jadi kenyataan tak usah takut ada aku".

Hinata hanya diam dirinya lalu bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto, mengunakan tangan kananya untuk merah jubah milknya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata agar angin dingin dini hari tidak membuatnya sakit atau kedinginan. Dirinya menghirup puncak kepala Hinata menghirup bau wangi dari sampo yang sering dia gunakan ,dirinya menerawang ke cakrawala pagi dalam diam memikirkan semua yang terjadi dan langkah apa yang terbaik untuk diambil.

Mentari sudah tinggi dua insan manusia itu sudah memulai tugas mereka masing-masing, cukup banyak yang harus dilakukan namun sebuah diagram sihir cukup besar muncul diatas dan mengarah keistana dalam beberapa saat sebuah cahaya ke emasan seperti laser mengarah ke istana suara dentuman keras dan asap membumbung tinggi adalah sisa dari sinar itu.

Istana mengalami kerusakan yang tidak begitu parah trimakasihlah pada baril yang mengelilingi istana , pasukan istana langsung bersiap mengatasi glombang kedua serangan fajar ini pandangan mereka satu yaitu orang yang melayang di langit siapa lagi kalau bukan Toneri dibelakangnya terdapat ratusan monster gagak dan beberapa mahluk aneh lainya sedangkan didarat setidaknya satu titan kolosal dan dua Titan armor berserta ribuan zetsu.

"cih, keparat kau Toneri!"

Umpat salah satu jenderal yang baru berdiri karena terkubur di salah satu puing kastil yang runtuh dirinya tadi belum siab menerima dampak angin saat serangan bertemu dengan kekai istana, saat berdiri dirinya langsung mendapat printah untuk evakuai warga sipil.

Dan disinilah raja Minato dengan pakaian tempur lengkapnya berhadapan dengan Toneri dan pasukanya, tatapan keras nan tajam Minato bertemu dengan tatapan tenang nan meremehkan milik Toneri dari angkasa pagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, cepat jawab!"

"Serahkan tubuh Ryujin dan istriku,Maka kalian akan selamat."

"lebih baik, Kami hancur daripada melepas mahluk itu."

"Jadi, itu jawabanya pasukan serang."

Toneri hanya mengawasi dari langit saat pasukanya bergerak menghancurkan ibukota bangsa elemental ini, saat diluar sana pasukan dengan gagah berani bertarung 8 orang tengah fokus mempertahankan dinding segel yang bergejolak hebat saat mereka sibuk orang terkuat sekaligus pemimpin mereka sedang bertarung melawan dalang kekacauan ini.

"Hebat juga kau, kau bisa menyibukan ayah."

Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang Hitamnya pada Toneri, sedangkan lawanya hanya tersenyum remeh dan maju menerjang Naruto dengan pedang cahaya sewarna serangan yang menghantam istana alasan kenapa tak ada satupun yang membantu Naruto adalah karena mereka sudah terkapar lemas karena tenaga mereka diserap oleh Toneri mereka dipaksa menjadi penonton pertunjukan tari kematian ini.

"Cih, sial kita jadi penonton uh."

Ucab Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan yang lain.

"kita serahkan pada Naruto, bila dia tumbang habislah kita."

Bukan hanya diruangan Fuin diluar pertempuran semakin memanas saat Titan Kolosal dan Armor berasil menjebol dinding luar pemukiman penduduk, pasukan darat langsung bertempur sengit melawan zetsu yang seakan tiada habisnya.

"Kakashi, kita tumbangkan tiga itu dulu mereka sangat merepotkan."

"Kau benar Guy, kau tumbangkan kakinya akan kupotong tengkuknya dengan raikiri."

Dengan itu Guy melepas bobot dikaki dan membuka gerbang akibatnya, aura biru menyelimuti tubuhnya bagai menghilang gerakanya sangat cepat hanya dentuman angin dan tiga raksasa itu jatuhtak mau menyiakan kesempatan dengan tangan diselimuti petir Kakashi memotong tengkuk akibatnya tiga mahluk itu mati dan menguap.

Tak sampai disitu mengetahui salah satu komandan akan mengunakan kemampuan terkuatnya pasukan digaris depan langsung mundur benarsaja **Asakujaku** dari Guy menghantam kerumunan Zetsu, kembali ketempat penyegelan Naruto sudah akan sampai dibatasnya disampingnya tergeletak Hinata yang mencoba membantu namun dengan mudah bisa dikalahkan.

"Kenapa, kau sudah menyerah?"

"tak akan pernah"

Mengunakan sisa kekuatan terahir, dirinya salurkan tenaganya pada pistol ditanganya dan menenbakkan pada Toneri naas seranganya berasil dikembalikan pada Naruto dalam sisa kesadaranya dirinya melihat Hinata yang diambil oleh lelaki itu sebelum kegelapan menelanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadaran kembali langit kamar rawat yang pertama masuk sedikit pusing memang namun dirinya langsung ingat apa yang terjadi saat akan turun ranjang sembilan ekor menahanya agar tetap berbaring saat menoleh ternyata ada ibunya dan kurama yang sedikit kurus.

"ibu, bagai mana semuanya?"

Raut wajah sendu sudah menjadi jawaban.

"dia berasil membawa Hinata dan tubuh Ryujin."

"jadi, seperti itu."

Tak berselag lama Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade melihat suaminya datang Kushina langsung membantu Minato untuk duduk, Naruto tak bersuara namun kepalan tanganya semakin mengeras melihat ayahnya sekarang penuh lilitan perban.

"Nampaknya, kau sudah sehat Naruto."

"Hm."

Kata Naruto sambil berpaling menatap keluar jendela, yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang namun kepanikan melanda Kushina saat anak pirangnya itu tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang dan meraih jubah miliknya.

"kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Ayah, aku harap semua sudah pulih dalam waktu 4 bulan."

"Tunggu, apa maksutmu bocah?"

"Ero-sannin, walaupun berasil mendapat tubuh Ryujin mau tidak mau harus menunggu waktu 4 bulan kalau ingin membangkitkan mahluk itu ada sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkan pasukan dan."

Terjadi jeda sejenak sampai dibawah kaki Naruto mulai dikelilingi aura energi berwarna emas, bukan hanya itu saja Kurama yang sedang diobati dengan ke8 saudaranya dirinya mengalami hal yang sama tak seperti Naruto dirinya kelimpungan kebingungan setelah itu menghilang kembali ke Naruto dirinya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Masih ada waktu, Untuk mengambil malaikatku."

Kilatan cahaya menjadi pengiring kepergian Naruto, Minato hanya menghela nafas nampaknya mereka tak bisa melatih Naruto dirinya langsung memberi printah untuk melakukan persiapan perang besar-besaran ke seluruh pemimpin 5 elemen.

Disuatu dimensi alias tempat latihan Naruto dan Kurama suatu tempat dengan keadaan exstrim, gurun pasir sangat luas dengan beberapa batu serupa pilar alam di bagian selatan, hutan teramat sangat lebat dengan suara raungan mahluk buas dibagian Utara dan ombak laut yang ganas, dibagian Barat gunung dengan kilatan petir dan gunung api dibagian Timur.

"Kurama, kau mulai dengan bagian Barat dan selatan kita ketemu di Utara."

"walaupun aku sudah bersamamu cukup lama, tak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal ini."

"Hy, nikmatisaja."

"berlatih dengan 4 dewa dari 4 penjuru mata angin dalam 4 bulan!"

"semoga selesai tepat waktu, Ayo KURAMA"

Dengan itu dimulailah pelatihan Naruto.


End file.
